a revealing christmas
by maan
Summary: slash/clex future fic Clark en Lex are invited for christmas at the Kent farm. But did they really accept Lex? Will they get to know him like Clark does?
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas story ( clex )

Chapter 1

⌠Geez Lex■ Clark snapped when the wheels of the corvette sqreached to a halt in front of a red traffic light.  
Lex just raised a pale eyebrow and changed gears letting the engine roar frightening the pedestrians that were crossing the street.  
Clark sighted and looked at his lover. Lex had tensions lines at the corner of his eyes and they had a fanatical gleam to them which did not hide the shadow underneath.  
His lover was stressed, tense to the bone.  
The motor roared again and the corvette jumped and Clark was thrown towards the dashboard.  
⌠ Fuck!! Lex■ Clark shouted.  
⌠you kill us both before we get there■ Lex shrugged and mumbled something.  
Clark▓s super hearing picked it up anyway.  
⌠and NO that is NOT preferable■ ⌠in your opinion maybe!■ ⌠dad called us Lex, HE called. And he invited US, the both of US. He accepted us as a couple■ Lex snorted. ⌠yeah right really accepting: You can bring Luthor but separated rooms and no touching■ Clark bit his lip.  
⌠he is trying Lex, he is■ Lex heaved a big sight, steered past two cars and managed to get back in line before a third collided with them.  
⌠i know Clark, I▓m going am i not? ⌠ Lex looked at Clark, smiled his half smile and touched Clark▓s knee.  
Clark looked in his clear blue eyes and smiled a wide smile back.  
⌠yeah you are.........................Eyes on the road Lex!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep your fucking eyes on the god damn road!!!! ⌠ He shouted as he saw a truck coming towards them.  
Using one hand , keeping the other on Clark▓s knee, Lex maneuvered the car back in to the right line without so much as a blink.  
⌠next time we go flying!■ Clark exclaimed.

Chapter 2 The reception at the Kent farm was tense.  
Clark observed Lex closely but his partner was on his best behavior. Lex was greeting the various nephews, aunts and uncle▓s politely and with practised ease.  
Secretly Clark was amused by the fact that Lex had been more nervous meeting them then he ever was about for example a board meeting or speaking in front of the UN.  
Clark hugged his mom and patted his father on his back.  
⌠its good to see you both. Were can we put our stuff? ⌠ He saw his dad tense. He didn▓t like to be reminded about the fact that Clark brought Lex with him.  
⌠you can put your bags in your old room. Lex can sleep in the room below yours■ Martha replied giving Clark a small squeeze and looking sternly at Jonathan.  
⌠Mr Kent, Mrs Kent , its good to see you again■Lex said as he moved up from behind Clark. He shook their hands calmly without a hind of unease at the hostile atmosphere. Somehow that attitude always seemed to needle Jonathan even more, Clark mused. If His father only had super hearing he could hear lex quickening heartbeat and elevated blood pressure. To be honest, Clark thought, you didn▓t need to have alien senses the see the vain on Lex his temple throb. But Clark doubted his father would notice.

Chapter 3 Clark didn▓t know how it happened but before he could interfere he was seated as far fro Lex as possible at the Kent▓s large dinner table. Lex was seated next to a family friend who worked at the plant. Well at least he would be friendly towards Lex who was for all intense and purposes his boss. On Lex other site sat one of Clark uncles who totally ignored Lex. Was it because he was a Luthor? or because he was gay? Clark didn▓t know. The fact that Jonathan sat across form Lex and kept sending dark glares at Lex didn▓t nothing to encourage friendly conversations of course. But the food was delicious and Clark enjoyed being home and catching up with his mom. So he forgot Lex his predicament for a while. Lex had faced so much worse then a little Kent hostility.  
When Clark helped his mother to serve the next course he became aware of a noise that irritated him. Frowning he listen carefully and then smiled. Lex his heartbeat had become so familiar to him that he was sensitive to even the slightest change.  
Clearly Lex was irritated because he could hear Lex blood pumping slightly faster then usual. Scanning the room for the bald head of his lover he noticed that Zeke, the family friend who had been drinking steadily and had become a jovial drunk, wrapping an arm across Lex his shoulders. Poor Lex who didn▓t like to be touched flinched a little.  
Clark send Lex an encouraging smile. Lex smiled back much to Clark▓s relieve as long as Lex managed to smile it wasn▓t that bad. Still Clark kept an eye on the situation.  
And although this course was one of Martha▓s masterpieces Lex barely touched his. Zeke got more and more drunk and kept touching him undoable bringing back some painful memories. Clark saw Lex desperate attempt at a conversation with his other neighbor who gave him the could shoulder.  
Clark got angry at uncle Jonas for this and was contemplating to use his laser beam to melt the glass in his uncles hand when his eyes met those of his lovers. Lex slowly shook is head.  
Clark grimaced. He never knew how Lex did it but ever since they've been together he seemed to be able to read his mind.  
He sighted, send Lex a wink and put his attention on his mother again.  
When dinner was finished Clark finally found a moment alone with his partner.  
⌠you▓re oke? You didn▓t eat much■ Lex shrugged. ⌠I▓m oke■ Clark didn▓t believe him for a second and touched his hand.■really? ⌠ Lex pulled his hand away as fast as he could. ⌠don▓t Clark, you promised No Touching■ ⌠aah Lex , its just a...■ Lex sighted and rubbed over his head with his left hand feeling a little regret for his rough tone.  
⌠i know Clark, I▓m sorry its just.....its makes it more difficult, please■ Clark was unpleasantly surprised by Lex▓s words.  
Lex didn▓t often plead. Realizing just how difficult it was for Lex he didn▓t try to put his hand again.  
⌠oke i won▓t love■ Lex closed his eyes for a moment.  
⌠Thank you■ Clark nodded wishing he could kiss Lex.  
Instead he picked up a apple from the fruit basket and threw it at Lex.  
⌠catch■ Lex caught it ⌠at least eat that oke? ⌠ As Clark walked away he saw his mother standing behind the door. He realized that she probably overheard. He felt his face take a defiant stance. But she only put an comforting hand on his shoulder. ⌠it will get better Clark, just give it some time■ he sighted and hoped she was right.

A couple of hours later Clark tried to settle in his old bed. When he was as comfortable as possible he stared at the floor using his x-ray vision. It was a bit strange viewing Lex from above but his brain adjusted and he saw Lex sitting in the window seal reading a book. Smiling at the familiar sight Clark turned and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep. Chapter 4 Years as a farm boy still made a early riser out of Clark. He got out of bed, opened the curtains and took some time to enjoy the beautiful sight of the sun rising above the snowy cornfields. They reflected the red and orange of the suns early beams making it a truly beautiful sight.  
Wishing he could share this with his partner made him look at the floor and then through it. Lex was sitting on the sealing again, probably enjoying the same view as him.  
Happy that they had shared the same thing albeit apart made Clark whistle as he put a sweater over his head and made his way down for breakfast.

About 50 minutes into his breakfast, happily seated between his mothers niece and her twins, Lex descended.  
⌠good morning Lex■ ⌠good morning■Lex mumbled moving determent towards the coffee maker. He poured himself a full cup and after a few healthy swigs h went to sit at the table next to the twins.  
⌠What would you like to eat Lex■ Martha asked while she whipped up some more bacon and eggs for their guests.  
⌠Nothing, thank you Mrs Kent ⌠ ⌠mrs Kent■Bobby the youngest of the twins whispered and he and his sister giggled.  
⌠you should really eat something Lex, breakfast is the most important meal of the day■ ⌠no really Mrs Kent I▓m fine■ The twins giggled again.  
Clark threw his lover an angry glare .He knew Lex usually didn▓t eat anything till 1. But couldn▓t he see that his mother was offering something other then breakfast?  
Lex caught Clark▓s look and his shoulders dropped.  
⌠maybe some yoghurt Lex? You really should eat something■ Glancing at his lover Lex replied■That would be lovely Mrs Kent■ And before he knew it he was trying to eat his way through a large bowl of yoghurt while suppressing his gag reflex.  
The back door opened and Jonathan and his brother entered.  
⌠ah look who made his way down■ Jonathan remarked when he saw Lex sitting behind his bowl.  
⌠Good morning mr Kent■Lex replied and immediately the twins started to giggle again.  
Underneath the noise Lex heard Jonas mumble something about pampered city boys.  
Lex shrugged and tried to drown an other spoon full with his last mouth of coffee.

Chapter 5 Trying to flee from the family for at least a few minutes Lex found himself on the porch with a temperature of minus 30. Shivering Lex rubbed is bald and very cold head cursing his own vanity for refusing to wear a hat. Besides his skin seemed more sensitive then usually this week.  
He patted his pocket and managed to find a lighter with a sight of relieve Lex lightened his cigarette. He took a long drag and stared out over the white fields. he didn▓t allow himself to smoke much. But sometimes he found himself in need for some of the comforts a cigarette could bring. The added bonus was that in the Kent home smoking was strictly prohibited so he had an excuse to leave the house and the hostel atmosphere for at least 10 minutes.  
Lex turned when he heard the door open. When he saw it was just Clark he turned around again and took an other drag.  
He didn▓t want to see the disappointed look Clark always gave him when he caught him smoking.  
Clark who had come to ask how Lex was doing saw the tell tale puffs of smoke crinkling above lex▓s bald head and was annoyed.  
⌠must you?■ ⌠yes Clark i must■Lex snapped and blew the smoke out through his nose.  
Lex stared out at the cornfields remembering a time that Smallville felt save, like a home just because Clark was there.  
⌠lets go home? ⌠Lex surprised himself by saying that.  
Behind him he heard, felt more that Clark became irritated.  
⌠were here for just one day and already you want to go? Come on it stayed at those...■ ⌠I▓m sorry oke? Forget i said anything■Lex snapped and rubbed his head. he was annoyed with himself for feeling this weak, needy.  
Behind him he heard the door to the porch slam shut Idly he wondered if Clark had remembered that he had super strength and had not accidentally broke the door.  
It wouldn▓t be the first do to suffer the when he managed to irritate Clark.  
He threw his cigarette but in the snow and lit an other one.

Chapter 6 Lex found a quit place in a corner of the living room. The woman were out helping Martha in the kitchen, Clark was helping Jonathan around the farm and the others were nowhere in sight. He settled himself in a chair with the newest microbiology journal. It contained two really idiotic articles which would made him angry enough to forget his surroundings. While he was writing a long letter to the editor of the journal he suddenly noticed that he was being watched. He was loosing his edge.  
He looked up and met two pairs of eyes, the twins were looking at him.  
The other children had also entered the room and were setting up some kind of board game by the looks of it.  
⌠how come your bold? ⌠ Bobby asked.■your not that old■ Lex smiled ⌠when i was 9 years old i had a accident and lost all my hair■ Kate looked at him from top to bottom.  
⌠all of it? ⌠ she asked ⌠but you▓ve got eyebrows■ Lex grinned. He liked these two.  
⌠My eyebrows and lashed are implants So my eyes are protected■ They nodded seriously.  
⌠so you don▓t have hair on your belly like daddy? Or under your armpits or on your arms? ⌠ ⌠no nothing at all■ Bobby grabbed Lex his arm and pulled at it.  
■can we see? ⌠■may we see? ⌠Lex corrected him but he did roll up his sleeve of his purple shirt carefully. The twins leaned over to inspect his arm thoroughly.  
From the corner of his eyes Lex noticed that the other children were also fascinated but tried not to show it.  
Kate touched his arm. ⌠its very soft■ Lex grinned remembering something similar Clark said about his other hairless body parts.  
⌠is that why they don▓t like you? ⌠ Bobby asked startling Lex.  
⌠no that's not why■ Lex managed to croak braising himself for more questions. But they never came.  
⌠would you like to play monopoly with us? ⌠Kate asked ⌠the others■and she pointed to the older children■won▓t let us play without a grownup because we don▓t understand enough■ So Lex let himself be drafted for a game of monopoly.

When Clark en Jonathan entered the kitchen they saw Martha and her cousin Marcha spying into the living room through a crack in the door.  
⌠what are you looking at? ⌠Jonathan asked. he was promptly shushed by the by the woman.  
⌠what? ⌠Jonathan asked again this time quietly.  
Marha replied■ Clark▓s boyfriend tamed the terrible twins■ ⌠Marcha!■ ⌠What? ⌠Marcha replied to her husband. ⌠i love them dearly but they are a complete menace. Besides it was you who came up with that nickname■She scolded her husband Mark who almost cut himself peeling a potato.  
Clark walked to the door and carefully tried to push his mother aside. This he had to see for himself.  
But Martha wouldn▓t budge so Clark looked over his glasses through the door. Lex was sitting at the small table, on each knee a twin was seated, he had a small blush on his cheeks as he was rolling the dice.  
Clark looked closer, zooming in on the board. He could have known. Of course Lex would be playing monopoly. He shook his head when Ann, the oldest of the children gave Lex 500 dollar with a big sight. Hopefully Lex wouldn▓t corrupt them to badly. Although he doubted the twins were corruptible even by Lex. They already were unredeemable. Last Christmas they had set a cow on fire.  
His fathers voice woke him from his musings.  
⌠is this smart Martha? Leaving him alone with the children? ⌠Before Clark got an angry reply out of his mouth Isabella , Jonas wife and mother of Ann and Duncan replied ⌠oh come of your high horse Jonathan. The boy is just playing a game with them■ ⌠he might influence them Isa■Her husband replied. ⌠i mean he is a Luthor after all ⌠ Clark▓s blood was boiling ⌠and what is that suppose to mean? Afraid he might turn them bald, or worse GAY! ⌠He yelled out.  
⌠oh Clark you know that's not what we mean■ His uncle called after him but Clark had stepped out of the kitchen ignoring him.  
Lex looked up from the game when he heard Clark enter the living room.  
⌠hey Clark ⌠ Noticing the tense posture of his lover he asked■Are you alright? ⌠ Clark gazed at the concerned bleu eyes and shrugged.  
⌠I▓m oke ⌠Clark saw that Lex didn▓t believe him. He smiled reassuringly.  
⌠so what are you doing? ⌠ ⌠were playing monopoly with Lex! ⌠Bobby piped.  
⌠yea and he is REALLY good! ⌠Kate added.  
⌠i bet he is■Clark replied.  
Lex shrugged and ruffled their hair.  
⌠i have excellent help ⌠ ⌠Come on Lex hurry up you have to pay me 100 dollar Duncan interrupted.  
Clark found a place next to Anne and quietly watched the rest of the game. Intrigued by the way Lex interacted with the children.

Chapter 7 After the game was over, Lex and the twins had won, they went to the kitchen for hot chocolate. ⌠you were enjoying yourself weren▓t you? ⌠ Clark asked Lex while he got two cups for them. Lex looked up at him from his eat at the kitchen table, cheeks still pink and eyes gleaming.  
⌠yeah its a simple yet intriguing game i hadn▓t expected it could be so entertaining■ Clark handed him a cup and sat down next to him.  
⌠you never played it before? ⌠Clark asked surprised.  
⌠no, i heard about it of course but..■ Marcha who sat opposite them interrupted in disbelieve ⌠you never played monopoly before? ⌠ Now the whole family was looking at Lex who just shook his head.  
⌠Lionel wasn▓t big on games■ ⌠then what did you do when you was bored? ⌠Bobby asked.  
Lex smiled, a real smile, something Clark bet no one at the table had seen on Lex his face before.  
⌠oh i read a lot■ ⌠blugh ⌠Kate said. Which made Lex laugh out loud something he rarely did but he really liked those two.  
⌠of course I▓ve got my first stock portfolio when i was about your age so that was a bit like playing monopoly too ⌠ Clark looked at his lover who zipped from his cup and explained what a stock portfolio was to the twins. He kept surprising him. Looking at the other faces at the table he wasn▓t the only one. Lex hadn▓t even noticed the impact his little revelation had. he probably saw nothing strange in an 7 year old having stocks. No wonder he liked the kids so much. He never had been one himself.

After the chocolate the children asked Lex if he wanted to go build a snow fort with them. Much to his own astonishment Lex said yes.  
he never had much up with children. Or so he thought but he really liked this bunch and they were so much better company the adults. For a moment he thought he had scored some points by playing monopoly with them but of course he had been so stupid as to bring up his father. Nothing could kill a mood quite like the sound of his fathers name. He didn▓t understand why he let that one slip. He was never this stupid while negotiating at work.  
he must have been more tired then he thought.  
Making an ice fort wasn▓t as easy as he had thought. But once he got use to the substance of snow he managed to make a pretty decent snow fort. And he wasn▓t even that cold he realized when he helped Peter role a ball of snow. Actually he was feeling pretty hot.  
When it was all done, with a snow dragon to protect it courtesy of Kate▓s imagination, chairs to sit on, thanks to Ann▓s practical mind and a very big canon as requested by Bobby the kids went inside to get their parents to show it.  
When they arrived Lex moved discretely to the porch, to observe but not intrude. It was then that Clark announced that a good fort needed to be stormed and soon a real snowball fight developed.

.  
It looked like fun Lex thought.  
⌠why don▓t you join them Lex? ⌠Martha asked who had come on the porch behind him followed by Elsie. Lex smiled there was no way he could let himself go like that in public.  
⌠its not really my thing Mrs Kent ⌠ Martha looked at his face and wondered why it looked so sad.  
⌠are you alright Lex? ⌠she asked. Slightly startled by that question Lex tore his eyes away from Clark who had just dropped a hand full of snow down his fathers coat.  
⌠yes I▓m fine Mrs Kent■ ⌠you do look a little pale■Elsie Martha▓s other niece added.  
Lex grinned ⌠i always look pale ma▓am ⌠ He gazed at Clark again who had been head locked by Jonathan and received a handful of snow down his trousers put their by a giggling Bobby with the assistance of his sister.  
Well that was a wast of time he mused knowing Clark did not feel the cold like other people did.  
⌠Help me Lex■Clark yelled out while he escaped his dad▓s hold on him.  
⌠I▓m sorry Clark your on your own in this ⌠ he easily ducked the snowball that Clark threw at him. He wished he could have ducked the glares from Jonathan just as easily.

Chapter 8 Dinner that night was less tense then the night before. Clark managed to sit across from Lex this time and the twins who were simply in love with Lex flanked him.  
Jonathan kept glaring at Lex though and noticed Lex pushing his food around on his plate. ⌠Martha▓s food not up to your standards Mr Luthor? ⌠ Lex gritted his teeth, he hated being called Mr Luthor.  
⌠oh know its delicious Mr Kent I▓m just not a very big eater.■ Clark looked at his plate, while Lex was telling the truth, he was a notoriously difficult eater, the plate looked like Lex had no more then two ore three decent bites. he tried to make eye contact with Lex but he did not succeed. His lover did take an other bite tough. Satisfied Clark focused on his own plate again. Lex would always be a picky eater. Just like Clark would always be the opposite.

When Clark got to bed that night he felt a whole lot better then the night before. He had been a bit angry at Lex who hadn▓t been trying at all to fit in. But in the afternoon Lex mood seemed to have changed and it went better. Some of his family, especially his nephews and nieces were really warming up to Lex. Pretty soon the rest would follow.  
before turning of the lights he checked on Lex. Lex was sitting in the window seal again typing on his laptop. Snorting at his work-a-holic partner Clark closed his eyes.

Chapter 9 The next morning Clark was woken up by the voices of the children. he glanced at his watch that lay on his bedside table. 4.30. He grunted. Well no use he had to get up.  
Prior experience had learned that children at Christmas mornings where even more relentless then Lionel Luthor on a rampage.  
In the living room he met the eyes of his grumpy tired relatives who were watching six hyperactive kids jumping up and down in front of the Christmas tree.  
He let himself fall in one of the seats and accepted the coffee his mum put in his hands.  
`can we start now, can we start now? Uncle Clark is here ⌠ ⌠well since everyone is .. ⌠Mark started.  
⌠no Lex isn▓t here yet ⌠Isabelle interjected. ⌠I▓m here ⌠ a soft voice came from the door opening. Lex was leaning against the door post holding a cup of coffee.  
The children cheered and were finally allowed to start.  
Clark looked at his lover still standing against the post apart from the rest. He made no effort to move from his spot.  
He knew Lex didn▓t like Christmas but couldn▓t he get over himself and join the family?  
Then he noticed Lex slouched posture. He looked tired, the circles under his eyes he had before they left for Smallville were no longer shadows but looked more like bruises. He felt sorry for his lover. Noted part of it was his own fault, he worked to hard. He had probably worked till very late last night.. But Lex was an insomniac and the tension from the last couple of day▓s plus the fact that Clark wasn▓t laying next to him to comfort and ground him....well.  
Of course Lex could fend for himself. He spend weeks away on business. But surprise visits from Superman revealed that Lex reverted to alcohol or worse to get some sleep most nights.

The afternoon found Lex in the living room trying to concentrate on one of the progress rapports his manager send him. He had read the same sentence four times. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. he shouldn▓t be this tired. he played with Bobby and Kate▓s new lego▓s and had shoot some hoops with Duncan..granted he hadn▓t slept in tow days but that wasn▓t unusual for him. With a sight he put the rapport down and drank from his coffee. He would have to give in and get some sleep tonight.  
God he could murder for some scotch.  
But he knew that form of self medication wouldn▓t go over well with the Kents.  
Hell Jonathan scolded him about the cigarette buts in the snow in front of the porch just this morning.  
he▓d better remember to pick up the ones underneath his window tonight before they were discovered.  
Lex grinned he had never had to hide his smoking from his father.  
It made him feel like a ten year old.  
⌠are you alright Lex? Martha▓s voice halted his thoughts.  
⌠I▓m fine mrs Kent■ But Martha wasn▓t fooled , her mother instinct screamed out in worry as she looked at his pale face and pink cheeks. She reached out to touch his forehead to check for a fever........and Lex flinched and drew away.  
A gasp behind her made her aware that Jonathan had seen it too.  
⌠Wouldn▓t want those farmer paws to touch your pretty little head now would you Luthor? ⌠ Lex had sprung up out of his chair. The instinct to run barely suppressed.  
⌠DAD!!!■Clark exclaimed startling Lex even more. He hadn▓t heard Clark this mad before.  
⌠excuse me mr Kent, mrs Kent■he mumbled and left for the safety of the porch.  
Behind him he heard Clark▓s angry voice mingled with that of his dad.

Chapter 10 ⌠you were so out of line dad!! ⌠Clark yelled ⌠yes Jonathan you were■ his mother added.  
This only made Jonathan more angry. He had during this weekend noticed people, his people warming up to Luthor. Couldn▓t they see though his deception?  
⌠look dad it was nothing personal , Lex doesn▓t like to be touched that's all■ Jonathan snorted ⌠poor little rich kid didn▓t get enough hugs when he was little? ⌠ Suddenly Clark▓s posture stilled ⌠maybe he got to many■he said.  
⌠and what the hell is that supposed to mean? ⌠Jonathan asked irritated.  
⌠forget it, nothing■Clark mumbled and walked away looking for Lex.

Clark x-rayed the house to see were Lex had run of to. He saw Lex familiar skeleton sitting out on the porch. So he headed over there.  
The sound that came to great him surprised him.  
⌠again uncle Lex, again■ When had Lex become, uncle Lex?  
Bobby and Kate were once again sitting on Lex his knees. And apparently they were involved in a contest to blow the biggest gum bubble.  
Clark super speeded to his room to get his camera. Pondering vaguely plans for adoption.

⌠if that picture ever gets in a tabloid..■ ⌠what? ⌠Clark asked grinning madly.  
⌠i might come down with a permanent headache ⌠ ⌠you play mean mr Luthor■ ⌠I▓m the master of mean mr Kent ⌠ Clark laughed and almost forgot his promise not to touch or kiss Lex as long as they were on the farm.

Feeling happier for finally reconnecting with his partner Clark shuffled three plates of food down his throat. Lex , this time finally sitting next to him wasn▓t that profelic. It had downed on Lex that he did have a fever and he knew what this meant. He resigned to his fate and drank lots of water while enjoying his close proximity to Clark .

Chapter 11 With a large bang Clark fell on his bed. He had been floating in his sleep again. A bit dazed he looked around Something had woke him up.  
⌠No.....no......don▓t.............please■ In three seconds Clark found himself in front of Lex his bedroom were the distressed voice of his love was coming from.  
He wasn▓t the only one he noticed. From every room in the hall family members were poking there heads out of their door. His parents were hovering in front of Lex▓s door wearing pajama▓s and matching uncertain expressions.  
⌠nooooooo...........■ they heard coming from the room followed by the sound of someone coughing. ⌠please..please...please.....■ Clark looked at them and wished them all to fuck of, in his head of course, and entered the room.

In the hall people exchanged worried looks but no one actually went back to bed. ⌠Lex honey , Lex■ ⌠don't touch me...don▓t ..please....■ ⌠lex, Lex, LEX!!! its me love please wake up ⌠ a sharp intake of breath followed loud enough for the people in the hall to hear.  
⌠ oh god....o god...■ ⌠shhhhh Lex its alright I▓ve got you....shhhhhhhhhhh■ An weary silence descended down on the people out in the hallway., you could hear Lex gulping for air.  
Martha jumped when a wracking cough broke the silence ⌠are you going to be sick? ⌠ They heard Clark ask.  
They heard a hiccup sound followed by a shaky voice that said ⌠I▓m not sure■ It had to be Lex, Martha thought but she would have never recognized the voice as such.  
Some more coughs followed and again a long silence.  
⌠it....it passed Clark, thank you ⌠ Martha knew she heard a kiss being exchanged.  
⌠you better go Clark■ unmistakably the voice of the Luthor heir this time.  
⌠Lex!! ⌠ ■we promised Clark , we already broke that just now■ ⌠you needed me! ⌠ ⌠yes i did , thank you but I▓m fine now. Lets not make it any harder on us or your parents then necessary by not keeping our promise.■ ⌠your not fine■ Again the sound of a cough.  
⌠no I▓m not but you know that you being here won▓t change that. I will just stay awake anyway. Go Clark, please go i can▓t be responsible for any more hard feelings between you and your parents. Not now, please? ⌠ ⌠oke ⌠ ⌠thank you ⌠ ⌠i love you■ ⌠more then life itself Clark, more then life itself■

Several family members had the sense to pull out of the hall in time so Clark wouldn▓t see them.  
Jonathan tried to do the same but his wrist was caught in an iron grip by his wife. So he stayed put as they saw their son coming out of Lex▓s bedroom.  
Clark saw them and raised his head defiantly Martha raised her hand and caressed his cheek.  
⌠go back in son■ Clark looked in her eyes a question clearly evident.  
⌠go, go be with your partner ⌠ Carefully Clark glanced at his father, who surprised himself by nodding.

Chapter 12 Clark felt a very strange atmosphere when he finally entered the kitchen the next morning. His mother was the only one brave enough to ask the question everyone wanted to ask. ⌠Hows Lex doing this morning honey? ⌠ Clark shrugged staring at his toes.  
⌠Not so good, he▓s running a fever■ Martha looked at him worriedly ⌠i thought Lex didn▓t get sick ⌠ ⌠not usually no but after Lionel tried to poison him...well the residue damages gives him a fever from time to time ⌠ ⌠his own DAD poisoned him? ⌠Marcha exclaimed shocked.  
⌠allegedly■Clark remarked sarcastically.  
⌠does he have nightmares often ? ⌠ Isabella asked laying her hand on top of Clark's on the kitchen table. Clark looked at her hand and mumbled ⌠ Only when he▓s tense or feeling of. Besides he doesn▓t sleep much ⌠ Luckily for Clark who hadn▓t a clue on how to handle his families sudden concern for his boyfriend, the kids stumbled into the kitchen effectively halting the conversation.  
Clark lowered his glasses and looked through the ceiling. Lex was exactly like he left him laying on the bed listening to his i-pod.  
They long ago had discovered that sleeping wasn▓t an option after such night terrors. Listening to music was as close as Lex could get...besides drinking himself into a stupor something Clark rarely allowed.

It was passed noon when Lex finally descended and made an appearance in the living room.  
Perfectly groomed in a shirt and a black jacket but with a slightly insecure posture.  
⌠hey uncle Lex■ Bobby and Kate greated him. Breaking the tension everyone felt.  
⌠hello Kate, Bobby■Lex replied as he caught them as they bumped into his legs.  
⌠kids let uncle Lex sit down before you attack him■ Their mother scolded them.  
Carefully Lex lowered himself into the couch next to Clark.  
⌠you had a nightmare last night■ Kate said to Lex looking straight at him■i heard you ⌠ Before an adult could interrupt Lex already answered.  
⌠yes that is right ⌠ Kate nodded seriously ⌠i have them too. And you know what helps me? ⌠Lex shook his head.  
⌠i go sleep with my daddy■ Lex chocked. His throat closed up as he desperately tried to get some air in. This was ironic, terribly ironic he managed to think while his body struggled to get some air.  
Kate looked at him worriedly and still expecting an answer. He tried to think of one...while trying to breath. h managed a small, he hoped because his lips seemed unwilling to cooperate somehow. Still searching he was interrupted by the voice of Jonathan.  
⌠ Lut...Lex is to old for that honey so he has Clark for that ⌠ finally Lex managed to take a much needed breath and looked at Jonathan.  
⌠oh i▓ll bet uncle Clark is as good as daddy ⌠Kate replied.  
⌠yes he is■Lex managed to croak, really proud of himself for getting an answer out at all.  
⌠he is like your own superman!! ⌠Bobby exclaimed.  
For a second the world seemed to get darker to Lex, especially around the edges. He felt a hysterical laugh coming on. He felt hands stearin him away, he let himself being led and suddenly he was outside. His hands automatically searched for a cigarette and this time Clark didn▓t object. he even used his laser vision when Lex his shacking hands couldn▓t get the lighter to work.  
Lex took a long drag and blew it out towards the snowy fields. he still felt all giddy inside.  
⌠i love you ⌠ he said.  
Clark laughed, the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world Lex thought

Chapter 13 And although the twins had almost caused Lex a heart attack he felt that the company of the children soothed him. And once again he was playing monopoly with the children .  
Meanwhile Clark was milking the cows with his mum and dad.  
⌠Clark...the other day, when you said...did you mean that Lionel....■ Clark interrupted his stammering father ⌠yes dad. Lionel did some things to Lex, things a father never ever should with his son. ⌠ A loud mooh startled them all. Jonathan had squeezed just a little bit to hard.  
⌠so when we accused Lex of molesting you we..■Clark noticed that even his mum had trouble finishing her sentences today.  
⌠opened some very old wounds ⌠Clark filled in.  
⌠he didn▓t you know...he never would...it took a while before he even...■ And Clark halted again.  
⌠he...he▓s an amazing man son■ Clark nodded biting his lip not to say the mean words that came in his mind.

⌠lex? ⌠ slightly startled he looked up from his contemplations of the Kansas landscape wondering vaguely if he should throw away his cigarette and hide the butt.  
⌠yes mr Kent? ⌠ ⌠call me Jonathan please? ⌠ Lex looked up at mr Kent.  
⌠aaah..Clark told you■ Jonathan didn▓t try to pretend he didn▓t know what Lex was talking about. They were just to honest, those Kent▓s ⌠yes ⌠ Lex nodded. Glad he hadn▓t thrown away his cigarette. He took an other drag.  
⌠i believe i owe you an apology ⌠ Lex lifted his hand. ⌠ please don▓t mr Kent please don▓t■ He looked back at the landscape avoiding the pity he would see reflected in those eyes.  
he took an other drag watching the smoke curl up too the sky.  
⌠I▓ve spend all my live trying people to see me for me, my own actions and not those of my father. So please don▓t change your opinion of me over the actions of my father. I couldn▓t bare that and i think i don▓t deserve that kind of contempt■ Jonathan had to think about Lex his words. His respect for the boy grew. he wished Martha was here she would be able to find the words. But he had gotten himself in this whole so he had to get himself out. Besides he owed it to Lex and his son to get it right.  
⌠is that why you never told us? ⌠ ⌠no i never told you because quite frankly its none of your business ⌠ It was actually the first time that Jonathan heard Lex be anything but polite to him. He was right though. And if he hadn▓t been so stubborn and pick headed he had seen that his son had brought home a worthy partner and then maybe it would have been his business.  
⌠it were your actions that changed my mind about you. Not those of your father . The way you keep putting up with me, our words that must have hurt more then i can imagine. Anyway you kept coming back, didn't keep Clark away from us. Those are the actions of a strong man a man i can▓t help myself to respect ⌠ Jonathan watched Lex closely to see if his word made any impact. At first the boy didn▓t move then he simply nodded.  
He knew he owed the boy more. ⌠i was worried for Clark you know■ No Lex did look up, pale grey eyes looking up at him. Smoke still crinkling between them almost creating a fiscal wall between them.  
⌠I wished for him what me and Martha have ⌠ Lex nodded ⌠ a girl, a family ⌠ ⌠no, not that, well that too but actually i wished Clark to have an equal partner. Even when you were dating for a while and i did see that you weren▓t evil you still seemed in charge of the relationship You were always teaching him things, showing him the world, protecting him ⌠ This seemed to get Lex attention. He had never seen such an undignified expression on Luthors face. His mouth was hanging slightly open and the hand in which he held his cigarette was rubbing circles over his bare scalp.  
⌠this weekend i saw that you...■ ⌠are a total basket case that needs your son to keep from going utterly insane■ Lex filled in grinning a bit maniacally.  
⌠there is nothing wrong with needing something son■ ⌠I▓m learning Jonathan I▓m learning ⌠ He smiled at Jonathan again and then got out a pack out of his coat pocket and started the proses of lighting an other cigarette.  
Jonathan frowned at that ⌠does Clark let you smoke this much? ⌠ Lex laughed.  
⌠hell no, but he is making an exception for today. Besides there is no scotch in this house and believe me i searched ⌠ 


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas story ( clex )

Chapter 1

⌠Geez Lex■ Clark snapped when the wheels of the corvette sqreached to a halt in front of a red traffic light.  
Lex just raised a pale eyebrow and changed gears letting the engine roar frightening the pedestrians that were crossing the street.  
Clark sighted and looked at his lover. Lex had tensions lines at the corner of his eyes and they had a fanatical gleam to them which did not hide the shadow underneath.  
His lover was stressed, tense to the bone.  
The motor roared again and the corvette jumped and Clark was thrown towards the dashboard.  
⌠ Fuck!! Lex■ Clark shouted.  
⌠you kill us both before we get there■ Lex shrugged and mumbled something.  
Clark▓s super hearing picked it up anyway.  
⌠and NO that is NOT preferable■ ⌠in your opinion maybe!■ ⌠dad called us Lex, HE called. And he invited US, the both of US. He accepted us as a couple■ Lex snorted. ⌠yeah right really accepting: You can bring Luthor but separated rooms and no touching■ Clark bit his lip.  
⌠he is trying Lex, he is■ Lex heaved a big sight, steered past two cars and managed to get back in line before a third collided with them.  
⌠i know Clark, I▓m going am i not? ⌠ Lex looked at Clark, smiled his half smile and touched Clark▓s knee.  
Clark looked in his clear blue eyes and smiled a wide smile back.  
⌠yeah you are.........................Eyes on the road Lex!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep your fucking eyes on the god damn road!!!! ⌠ He shouted as he saw a truck coming towards them.  
Using one hand , keeping the other on Clark▓s knee, Lex maneuvered the car back in to the right line without so much as a blink.  
⌠next time we go flying!■ Clark exclaimed.

Chapter 2 The reception at the Kent farm was tense.  
Clark observed Lex closely but his partner was on his best behavior. Lex was greeting the various nephews, aunts and uncle▓s politely and with practised ease.  
Secretly Clark was amused by the fact that Lex had been more nervous meeting them then he ever was about for example a board meeting or speaking in front of the UN.  
Clark hugged his mom and patted his father on his back.  
⌠its good to see you both. Were can we put our stuff? ⌠ He saw his dad tense. He didn▓t like to be reminded about the fact that Clark brought Lex with him.  
⌠you can put your bags in your old room. Lex can sleep in the room below yours■ Martha replied giving Clark a small squeeze and looking sternly at Jonathan.  
⌠Mr Kent, Mrs Kent , its good to see you again■Lex said as he moved up from behind Clark. He shook their hands calmly without a hind of unease at the hostile atmosphere. Somehow that attitude always seemed to needle Jonathan even more, Clark mused. If His father only had super hearing he could hear lex quickening heartbeat and elevated blood pressure. To be honest, Clark thought, you didn▓t need to have alien senses the see the vain on Lex his temple throb. But Clark doubted his father would notice.

Chapter 3 Clark didn▓t know how it happened but before he could interfere he was seated as far fro Lex as possible at the Kent▓s large dinner table. Lex was seated next to a family friend who worked at the plant. Well at least he would be friendly towards Lex who was for all intense and purposes his boss. On Lex other site sat one of Clark uncles who totally ignored Lex. Was it because he was a Luthor? or because he was gay? Clark didn▓t know. The fact that Jonathan sat across form Lex and kept sending dark glares at Lex didn▓t nothing to encourage friendly conversations of course. But the food was delicious and Clark enjoyed being home and catching up with his mom. So he forgot Lex his predicament for a while. Lex had faced so much worse then a little Kent hostility.  
When Clark helped his mother to serve the next course he became aware of a noise that irritated him. Frowning he listen carefully and then smiled. Lex his heartbeat had become so familiar to him that he was sensitive to even the slightest change.  
Clearly Lex was irritated because he could hear Lex blood pumping slightly faster then usual. Scanning the room for the bald head of his lover he noticed that Zeke, the family friend who had been drinking steadily and had become a jovial drunk, wrapping an arm across Lex his shoulders. Poor Lex who didn▓t like to be touched flinched a little.  
Clark send Lex an encouraging smile. Lex smiled back much to Clark▓s relieve as long as Lex managed to smile it wasn▓t that bad. Still Clark kept an eye on the situation.  
And although this course was one of Martha▓s masterpieces Lex barely touched his. Zeke got more and more drunk and kept touching him undoable bringing back some painful memories. Clark saw Lex desperate attempt at a conversation with his other neighbor who gave him the could shoulder.  
Clark got angry at uncle Jonas for this and was contemplating to use his laser beam to melt the glass in his uncles hand when his eyes met those of his lovers. Lex slowly shook is head.  
Clark grimaced. He never knew how Lex did it but ever since they've been together he seemed to be able to read his mind.  
He sighted, send Lex a wink and put his attention on his mother again.  
When dinner was finished Clark finally found a moment alone with his partner.  
⌠you▓re oke? You didn▓t eat much■ Lex shrugged. ⌠I▓m oke■ Clark didn▓t believe him for a second and touched his hand.■really? ⌠ Lex pulled his hand away as fast as he could. ⌠don▓t Clark, you promised No Touching■ ⌠aah Lex , its just a...■ Lex sighted and rubbed over his head with his left hand feeling a little regret for his rough tone.  
⌠i know Clark, I▓m sorry its just.....its makes it more difficult, please■ Clark was unpleasantly surprised by Lex▓s words.  
Lex didn▓t often plead. Realizing just how difficult it was for Lex he didn▓t try to put his hand again.  
⌠oke i won▓t love■ Lex closed his eyes for a moment.  
⌠Thank you■ Clark nodded wishing he could kiss Lex.  
Instead he picked up a apple from the fruit basket and threw it at Lex.  
⌠catch■ Lex caught it ⌠at least eat that oke? ⌠ As Clark walked away he saw his mother standing behind the door. He realized that she probably overheard. He felt his face take a defiant stance. But she only put an comforting hand on his shoulder. ⌠it will get better Clark, just give it some time■ he sighted and hoped she was right.

A couple of hours later Clark tried to settle in his old bed. When he was as comfortable as possible he stared at the floor using his x-ray vision. It was a bit strange viewing Lex from above but his brain adjusted and he saw Lex sitting in the window seal reading a book. Smiling at the familiar sight Clark turned and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep. Chapter 4 Years as a farm boy still made a early riser out of Clark. He got out of bed, opened the curtains and took some time to enjoy the beautiful sight of the sun rising above the snowy cornfields. They reflected the red and orange of the suns early beams making it a truly beautiful sight.  
Wishing he could share this with his partner made him look at the floor and then through it. Lex was sitting on the sealing again, probably enjoying the same view as him.  
Happy that they had shared the same thing albeit apart made Clark whistle as he put a sweater over his head and made his way down for breakfast.

About 50 minutes into his breakfast, happily seated between his mothers niece and her twins, Lex descended.  
⌠good morning Lex■ ⌠good morning■Lex mumbled moving determent towards the coffee maker. He poured himself a full cup and after a few healthy swigs h went to sit at the table next to the twins.  
⌠What would you like to eat Lex■ Martha asked while she whipped up some more bacon and eggs for their guests.  
⌠Nothing, thank you Mrs Kent ⌠ ⌠mrs Kent■Bobby the youngest of the twins whispered and he and his sister giggled.  
⌠you should really eat something Lex, breakfast is the most important meal of the day■ ⌠no really Mrs Kent I▓m fine■ The twins giggled again.  
Clark threw his lover an angry glare .He knew Lex usually didn▓t eat anything till 1. But couldn▓t he see that his mother was offering something other then breakfast?  
Lex caught Clark▓s look and his shoulders dropped.  
⌠maybe some yoghurt Lex? You really should eat something■ Glancing at his lover Lex replied■That would be lovely Mrs Kent■ And before he knew it he was trying to eat his way through a large bowl of yoghurt while suppressing his gag reflex.  
The back door opened and Jonathan and his brother entered.  
⌠ah look who made his way down■ Jonathan remarked when he saw Lex sitting behind his bowl.  
⌠Good morning mr Kent■Lex replied and immediately the twins started to giggle again.  
Underneath the noise Lex heard Jonas mumble something about pampered city boys.  
Lex shrugged and tried to drown an other spoon full with his last mouth of coffee.

Chapter 5 Trying to flee from the family for at least a few minutes Lex found himself on the porch with a temperature of minus 30. Shivering Lex rubbed is bald and very cold head cursing his own vanity for refusing to wear a hat. Besides his skin seemed more sensitive then usually this week.  
He patted his pocket and managed to find a lighter with a sight of relieve Lex lightened his cigarette. He took a long drag and stared out over the white fields. he didn▓t allow himself to smoke much. But sometimes he found himself in need for some of the comforts a cigarette could bring. The added bonus was that in the Kent home smoking was strictly prohibited so he had an excuse to leave the house and the hostel atmosphere for at least 10 minutes.  
Lex turned when he heard the door open. When he saw it was just Clark he turned around again and took an other drag.  
He didn▓t want to see the disappointed look Clark always gave him when he caught him smoking.  
Clark who had come to ask how Lex was doing saw the tell tale puffs of smoke crinkling above lex▓s bald head and was annoyed.  
⌠must you?■ ⌠yes Clark i must■Lex snapped and blew the smoke out through his nose.  
Lex stared out at the cornfields remembering a time that Smallville felt save, like a home just because Clark was there.  
⌠lets go home? ⌠Lex surprised himself by saying that.  
Behind him he heard, felt more that Clark became irritated.  
⌠were here for just one day and already you want to go? Come on it stayed at those...■ ⌠I▓m sorry oke? Forget i said anything■Lex snapped and rubbed his head. he was annoyed with himself for feeling this weak, needy.  
Behind him he heard the door to the porch slam shut Idly he wondered if Clark had remembered that he had super strength and had not accidentally broke the door.  
It wouldn▓t be the first do to suffer the when he managed to irritate Clark.  
He threw his cigarette but in the snow and lit an other one.

Chapter 6 Lex found a quit place in a corner of the living room. The woman were out helping Martha in the kitchen, Clark was helping Jonathan around the farm and the others were nowhere in sight. He settled himself in a chair with the newest microbiology journal. It contained two really idiotic articles which would made him angry enough to forget his surroundings. While he was writing a long letter to the editor of the journal he suddenly noticed that he was being watched. He was loosing his edge.  
He looked up and met two pairs of eyes, the twins were looking at him.  
The other children had also entered the room and were setting up some kind of board game by the looks of it.  
⌠how come your bold? ⌠ Bobby asked.■your not that old■ Lex smiled ⌠when i was 9 years old i had a accident and lost all my hair■ Kate looked at him from top to bottom.  
⌠all of it? ⌠ she asked ⌠but you▓ve got eyebrows■ Lex grinned. He liked these two.  
⌠My eyebrows and lashed are implants So my eyes are protected■ They nodded seriously.  
⌠so you don▓t have hair on your belly like daddy? Or under your armpits or on your arms? ⌠ ⌠no nothing at all■ Bobby grabbed Lex his arm and pulled at it.  
■can we see? ⌠■may we see? ⌠Lex corrected him but he did roll up his sleeve of his purple shirt carefully. The twins leaned over to inspect his arm thoroughly.  
From the corner of his eyes Lex noticed that the other children were also fascinated but tried not to show it.  
Kate touched his arm. ⌠its very soft■ Lex grinned remembering something similar Clark said about his other hairless body parts.  
⌠is that why they don▓t like you? ⌠ Bobby asked startling Lex.  
⌠no that's not why■ Lex managed to croak braising himself for more questions. But they never came.  
⌠would you like to play monopoly with us? ⌠Kate asked ⌠the others■and she pointed to the older children■won▓t let us play without a grownup because we don▓t understand enough■ So Lex let himself be drafted for a game of monopoly.

When Clark en Jonathan entered the kitchen they saw Martha and her cousin Marcha spying into the living room through a crack in the door.  
⌠what are you looking at? ⌠Jonathan asked. he was promptly shushed by the by the woman.  
⌠what? ⌠Jonathan asked again this time quietly.  
Marha replied■ Clark▓s boyfriend tamed the terrible twins■ ⌠Marcha!■ ⌠What? ⌠Marcha replied to her husband. ⌠i love them dearly but they are a complete menace. Besides it was you who came up with that nickname■She scolded her husband Mark who almost cut himself peeling a potato.  
Clark walked to the door and carefully tried to push his mother aside. This he had to see for himself.  
But Martha wouldn▓t budge so Clark looked over his glasses through the door. Lex was sitting at the small table, on each knee a twin was seated, he had a small blush on his cheeks as he was rolling the dice.  
Clark looked closer, zooming in on the board. He could have known. Of course Lex would be playing monopoly. He shook his head when Ann, the oldest of the children gave Lex 500 dollar with a big sight. Hopefully Lex wouldn▓t corrupt them to badly. Although he doubted the twins were corruptible even by Lex. They already were unredeemable. Last Christmas they had set a cow on fire.  
His fathers voice woke him from his musings.  
⌠is this smart Martha? Leaving him alone with the children? ⌠Before Clark got an angry reply out of his mouth Isabella , Jonas wife and mother of Ann and Duncan replied ⌠oh come of your high horse Jonathan. The boy is just playing a game with them■ ⌠he might influence them Isa■Her husband replied. ⌠i mean he is a Luthor after all ⌠ Clark▓s blood was boiling ⌠and what is that suppose to mean? Afraid he might turn them bald, or worse GAY! ⌠He yelled out.  
⌠oh Clark you know that's not what we mean■ His uncle called after him but Clark had stepped out of the kitchen ignoring him.  
Lex looked up from the game when he heard Clark enter the living room.  
⌠hey Clark ⌠ Noticing the tense posture of his lover he asked■Are you alright? ⌠ Clark gazed at the concerned bleu eyes and shrugged.  
⌠I▓m oke ⌠Clark saw that Lex didn▓t believe him. He smiled reassuringly.  
⌠so what are you doing? ⌠ ⌠were playing monopoly with Lex! ⌠Bobby piped.  
⌠yea and he is REALLY good! ⌠Kate added.  
⌠i bet he is■Clark replied.  
Lex shrugged and ruffled their hair.  
⌠i have excellent help ⌠ ⌠Come on Lex hurry up you have to pay me 100 dollar Duncan interrupted.  
Clark found a place next to Anne and quietly watched the rest of the game. Intrigued by the way Lex interacted with the children.

Chapter 7 After the game was over, Lex and the twins had won, they went to the kitchen for hot chocolate. ⌠you were enjoying yourself weren▓t you? ⌠ Clark asked Lex while he got two cups for them. Lex looked up at him from his eat at the kitchen table, cheeks still pink and eyes gleaming.  
⌠yeah its a simple yet intriguing game i hadn▓t expected it could be so entertaining■ Clark handed him a cup and sat down next to him.  
⌠you never played it before? ⌠Clark asked surprised.  
⌠no, i heard about it of course but..■ Marcha who sat opposite them interrupted in disbelieve ⌠you never played monopoly before? ⌠ Now the whole family was looking at Lex who just shook his head.  
⌠Lionel wasn▓t big on games■ ⌠then what did you do when you was bored? ⌠Bobby asked.  
Lex smiled, a real smile, something Clark bet no one at the table had seen on Lex his face before.  
⌠oh i read a lot■ ⌠blugh ⌠Kate said. Which made Lex laugh out loud something he rarely did but he really liked those two.  
⌠of course I▓ve got my first stock portfolio when i was about your age so that was a bit like playing monopoly too ⌠ Clark looked at his lover who zipped from his cup and explained what a stock portfolio was to the twins. He kept surprising him. Looking at the other faces at the table he wasn▓t the only one. Lex hadn▓t even noticed the impact his little revelation had. he probably saw nothing strange in an 7 year old having stocks. No wonder he liked the kids so much. He never had been one himself.

After the chocolate the children asked Lex if he wanted to go build a snow fort with them. Much to his own astonishment Lex said yes.  
he never had much up with children. Or so he thought but he really liked this bunch and they were so much better company the adults. For a moment he thought he had scored some points by playing monopoly with them but of course he had been so stupid as to bring up his father. Nothing could kill a mood quite like the sound of his fathers name. He didn▓t understand why he let that one slip. He was never this stupid while negotiating at work.  
he must have been more tired then he thought.  
Making an ice fort wasn▓t as easy as he had thought. But once he got use to the substance of snow he managed to make a pretty decent snow fort. And he wasn▓t even that cold he realized when he helped Peter role a ball of snow. Actually he was feeling pretty hot.  
When it was all done, with a snow dragon to protect it courtesy of Kate▓s imagination, chairs to sit on, thanks to Ann▓s practical mind and a very big canon as requested by Bobby the kids went inside to get their parents to show it.  
When they arrived Lex moved discretely to the porch, to observe but not intrude. It was then that Clark announced that a good fort needed to be stormed and soon a real snowball fight developed.

.  
It looked like fun Lex thought.  
⌠why don▓t you join them Lex? ⌠Martha asked who had come on the porch behind him followed by Elsie. Lex smiled there was no way he could let himself go like that in public.  
⌠its not really my thing Mrs Kent ⌠ Martha looked at his face and wondered why it looked so sad.  
⌠are you alright Lex? ⌠she asked. Slightly startled by that question Lex tore his eyes away from Clark who had just dropped a hand full of snow down his fathers coat.  
⌠yes I▓m fine Mrs Kent■ ⌠you do look a little pale■Elsie Martha▓s other niece added.  
Lex grinned ⌠i always look pale ma▓am ⌠ He gazed at Clark again who had been head locked by Jonathan and received a handful of snow down his trousers put their by a giggling Bobby with the assistance of his sister.  
Well that was a wast of time he mused knowing Clark did not feel the cold like other people did.  
⌠Help me Lex■Clark yelled out while he escaped his dad▓s hold on him.  
⌠I▓m sorry Clark your on your own in this ⌠ he easily ducked the snowball that Clark threw at him. He wished he could have ducked the glares from Jonathan just as easily.

Chapter 8 Dinner that night was less tense then the night before. Clark managed to sit across from Lex this time and the twins who were simply in love with Lex flanked him.  
Jonathan kept glaring at Lex though and noticed Lex pushing his food around on his plate. ⌠Martha▓s food not up to your standards Mr Luthor? ⌠ Lex gritted his teeth, he hated being called Mr Luthor.  
⌠oh know its delicious Mr Kent I▓m just not a very big eater.■ Clark looked at his plate, while Lex was telling the truth, he was a notoriously difficult eater, the plate looked like Lex had no more then two ore three decent bites. he tried to make eye contact with Lex but he did not succeed. His lover did take an other bite tough. Satisfied Clark focused on his own plate again. Lex would always be a picky eater. Just like Clark would always be the opposite.

When Clark got to bed that night he felt a whole lot better then the night before. He had been a bit angry at Lex who hadn▓t been trying at all to fit in. But in the afternoon Lex mood seemed to have changed and it went better. Some of his family, especially his nephews and nieces were really warming up to Lex. Pretty soon the rest would follow.  
before turning of the lights he checked on Lex. Lex was sitting in the window seal again typing on his laptop. Snorting at his work-a-holic partner Clark closed his eyes.

Chapter 9 The next morning Clark was woken up by the voices of the children. he glanced at his watch that lay on his bedside table. 4.30. He grunted. Well no use he had to get up.  
Prior experience had learned that children at Christmas mornings where even more relentless then Lionel Luthor on a rampage.  
In the living room he met the eyes of his grumpy tired relatives who were watching six hyperactive kids jumping up and down in front of the Christmas tree.  
He let himself fall in one of the seats and accepted the coffee his mum put in his hands.  
`can we start now, can we start now? Uncle Clark is here ⌠ ⌠well since everyone is .. ⌠Mark started.  
⌠no Lex isn▓t here yet ⌠Isabelle interjected. ⌠I▓m here ⌠ a soft voice came from the door opening. Lex was leaning against the door post holding a cup of coffee.  
The children cheered and were finally allowed to start.  
Clark looked at his lover still standing against the post apart from the rest. He made no effort to move from his spot.  
He knew Lex didn▓t like Christmas but couldn▓t he get over himself and join the family?  
Then he noticed Lex slouched posture. He looked tired, the circles under his eyes he had before they left for Smallville were no longer shadows but looked more like bruises. He felt sorry for his lover. Noted part of it was his own fault, he worked to hard. He had probably worked till very late last night.. But Lex was an insomniac and the tension from the last couple of day▓s plus the fact that Clark wasn▓t laying next to him to comfort and ground him....well.  
Of course Lex could fend for himself. He spend weeks away on business. But surprise visits from Superman revealed that Lex reverted to alcohol or worse to get some sleep most nights.

The afternoon found Lex in the living room trying to concentrate on one of the progress rapports his manager send him. He had read the same sentence four times. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. he shouldn▓t be this tired. he played with Bobby and Kate▓s new lego▓s and had shoot some hoops with Duncan..granted he hadn▓t slept in tow days but that wasn▓t unusual for him. With a sight he put the rapport down and drank from his coffee. He would have to give in and get some sleep tonight.  
God he could murder for some scotch.  
But he knew that form of self medication wouldn▓t go over well with the Kents.  
Hell Jonathan scolded him about the cigarette buts in the snow in front of the porch just this morning.  
he▓d better remember to pick up the ones underneath his window tonight before they were discovered.  
Lex grinned he had never had to hide his smoking from his father.  
It made him feel like a ten year old.  
⌠are you alright Lex? Martha▓s voice halted his thoughts.  
⌠I▓m fine mrs Kent■ But Martha wasn▓t fooled , her mother instinct screamed out in worry as she looked at his pale face and pink cheeks. She reached out to touch his forehead to check for a fever........and Lex flinched and drew away.  
A gasp behind her made her aware that Jonathan had seen it too.  
⌠Wouldn▓t want those farmer paws to touch your pretty little head now would you Luthor? ⌠ Lex had sprung up out of his chair. The instinct to run barely suppressed.  
⌠DAD!!!■Clark exclaimed startling Lex even more. He hadn▓t heard Clark this mad before.  
⌠excuse me mr Kent, mrs Kent■he mumbled and left for the safety of the porch.  
Behind him he heard Clark▓s angry voice mingled with that of his dad.

Chapter 10 ⌠you were so out of line dad!! ⌠Clark yelled ⌠yes Jonathan you were■ his mother added.  
This only made Jonathan more angry. He had during this weekend noticed people, his people warming up to Luthor. Couldn▓t they see though his deception?  
⌠look dad it was nothing personal , Lex doesn▓t like to be touched that's all■ Jonathan snorted ⌠poor little rich kid didn▓t get enough hugs when he was little? ⌠ Suddenly Clark▓s posture stilled ⌠maybe he got to many■he said.  
⌠and what the hell is that supposed to mean? ⌠Jonathan asked irritated.  
⌠forget it, nothing■Clark mumbled and walked away looking for Lex.

Clark x-rayed the house to see were Lex had run of to. He saw Lex familiar skeleton sitting out on the porch. So he headed over there.  
The sound that came to great him surprised him.  
⌠again uncle Lex, again■ When had Lex become, uncle Lex?  
Bobby and Kate were once again sitting on Lex his knees. And apparently they were involved in a contest to blow the biggest gum bubble.  
Clark super speeded to his room to get his camera. Pondering vaguely plans for adoption.

⌠if that picture ever gets in a tabloid..■ ⌠what? ⌠Clark asked grinning madly.  
⌠i might come down with a permanent headache ⌠ ⌠you play mean mr Luthor■ ⌠I▓m the master of mean mr Kent ⌠ Clark laughed and almost forgot his promise not to touch or kiss Lex as long as they were on the farm.

Feeling happier for finally reconnecting with his partner Clark shuffled three plates of food down his throat. Lex , this time finally sitting next to him wasn▓t that profelic. It had downed on Lex that he did have a fever and he knew what this meant. He resigned to his fate and drank lots of water while enjoying his close proximity to Clark .

Chapter 11 With a large bang Clark fell on his bed. He had been floating in his sleep again. A bit dazed he looked around Something had woke him up.  
⌠No.....no......don▓t.............please■ In three seconds Clark found himself in front of Lex his bedroom were the distressed voice of his love was coming from.  
He wasn▓t the only one he noticed. From every room in the hall family members were poking there heads out of their door. His parents were hovering in front of Lex▓s door wearing pajama▓s and matching uncertain expressions.  
⌠nooooooo...........■ they heard coming from the room followed by the sound of someone coughing. ⌠please..please...please.....■ Clark looked at them and wished them all to fuck of, in his head of course, and entered the room.

In the hall people exchanged worried looks but no one actually went back to bed. ⌠Lex honey , Lex■ ⌠don't touch me...don▓t ..please....■ ⌠lex, Lex, LEX!!! its me love please wake up ⌠ a sharp intake of breath followed loud enough for the people in the hall to hear.  
⌠ oh god....o god...■ ⌠shhhhh Lex its alright I▓ve got you....shhhhhhhhhhh■ An weary silence descended down on the people out in the hallway., you could hear Lex gulping for air.  
Martha jumped when a wracking cough broke the silence ⌠are you going to be sick? ⌠ They heard Clark ask.  
They heard a hiccup sound followed by a shaky voice that said ⌠I▓m not sure■ It had to be Lex, Martha thought but she would have never recognized the voice as such.  
Some more coughs followed and again a long silence.  
⌠it....it passed Clark, thank you ⌠ Martha knew she heard a kiss being exchanged.  
⌠you better go Clark■ unmistakably the voice of the Luthor heir this time.  
⌠Lex!! ⌠ ■we promised Clark , we already broke that just now■ ⌠you needed me! ⌠ ⌠yes i did , thank you but I▓m fine now. Lets not make it any harder on us or your parents then necessary by not keeping our promise.■ ⌠your not fine■ Again the sound of a cough.  
⌠no I▓m not but you know that you being here won▓t change that. I will just stay awake anyway. Go Clark, please go i can▓t be responsible for any more hard feelings between you and your parents. Not now, please? ⌠ ⌠oke ⌠ ⌠thank you ⌠ ⌠i love you■ ⌠more then life itself Clark, more then life itself■

Several family members had the sense to pull out of the hall in time so Clark wouldn▓t see them.  
Jonathan tried to do the same but his wrist was caught in an iron grip by his wife. So he stayed put as they saw their son coming out of Lex▓s bedroom.  
Clark saw them and raised his head defiantly Martha raised her hand and caressed his cheek.  
⌠go back in son■ Clark looked in her eyes a question clearly evident.  
⌠go, go be with your partner ⌠ Carefully Clark glanced at his father, who surprised himself by nodding.

Chapter 12 Clark felt a very strange atmosphere when he finally entered the kitchen the next morning. His mother was the only one brave enough to ask the question everyone wanted to ask. ⌠Hows Lex doing this morning honey? ⌠ Clark shrugged staring at his toes.  
⌠Not so good, he▓s running a fever■ Martha looked at him worriedly ⌠i thought Lex didn▓t get sick ⌠ ⌠not usually no but after Lionel tried to poison him...well the residue damages gives him a fever from time to time ⌠ ⌠his own DAD poisoned him? ⌠Marcha exclaimed shocked.  
⌠allegedly■Clark remarked sarcastically.  
⌠does he have nightmares often ? ⌠ Isabella asked laying her hand on top of Clark's on the kitchen table. Clark looked at her hand and mumbled ⌠ Only when he▓s tense or feeling of. Besides he doesn▓t sleep much ⌠ Luckily for Clark who hadn▓t a clue on how to handle his families sudden concern for his boyfriend, the kids stumbled into the kitchen effectively halting the conversation.  
Clark lowered his glasses and looked through the ceiling. Lex was exactly like he left him laying on the bed listening to his i-pod.  
They long ago had discovered that sleeping wasn▓t an option after such night terrors. Listening to music was as close as Lex could get...besides drinking himself into a stupor something Clark rarely allowed.

It was passed noon when Lex finally descended and made an appearance in the living room.  
Perfectly groomed in a shirt and a black jacket but with a slightly insecure posture.  
⌠hey uncle Lex■ Bobby and Kate greated him. Breaking the tension everyone felt.  
⌠hello Kate, Bobby■Lex replied as he caught them as they bumped into his legs.  
⌠kids let uncle Lex sit down before you attack him■ Their mother scolded them.  
Carefully Lex lowered himself into the couch next to Clark.  
⌠you had a nightmare last night■ Kate said to Lex looking straight at him■i heard you ⌠ Before an adult could interrupt Lex already answered.  
⌠yes that is right ⌠ Kate nodded seriously ⌠i have them too. And you know what helps me? ⌠Lex shook his head.  
⌠i go sleep with my daddy■ Lex chocked. His throat closed up as he desperately tried to get some air in. This was ironic, terribly ironic he managed to think while his body struggled to get some air.  
Kate looked at him worriedly and still expecting an answer. He tried to think of one...while trying to breath. h managed a small, he hoped because his lips seemed unwilling to cooperate somehow. Still searching he was interrupted by the voice of Jonathan.  
⌠ Lut...Lex is to old for that honey so he has Clark for that ⌠ finally Lex managed to take a much needed breath and looked at Jonathan.  
⌠oh i▓ll bet uncle Clark is as good as daddy ⌠Kate replied.  
⌠yes he is■Lex managed to croak, really proud of himself for getting an answer out at all.  
⌠he is like your own superman!! ⌠Bobby exclaimed.  
For a second the world seemed to get darker to Lex, especially around the edges. He felt a hysterical laugh coming on. He felt hands stearin him away, he let himself being led and suddenly he was outside. His hands automatically searched for a cigarette and this time Clark didn▓t object. he even used his laser vision when Lex his shacking hands couldn▓t get the lighter to work.  
Lex took a long drag and blew it out towards the snowy fields. he still felt all giddy inside.  
⌠i love you ⌠ he said.  
Clark laughed, the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world Lex thought

Chapter 13 And although the twins had almost caused Lex a heart attack he felt that the company of the children soothed him. And once again he was playing monopoly with the children .  
Meanwhile Clark was milking the cows with his mum and dad.  
⌠Clark...the other day, when you said...did you mean that Lionel....■ Clark interrupted his stammering father ⌠yes dad. Lionel did some things to Lex, things a father never ever should with his son. ⌠ A loud mooh startled them all. Jonathan had squeezed just a little bit to hard.  
⌠so when we accused Lex of molesting you we..■Clark noticed that even his mum had trouble finishing her sentences today.  
⌠opened some very old wounds ⌠Clark filled in.  
⌠he didn▓t you know...he never would...it took a while before he even...■ And Clark halted again.  
⌠he...he▓s an amazing man son■ Clark nodded biting his lip not to say the mean words that came in his mind.

⌠lex? ⌠ slightly startled he looked up from his contemplations of the Kansas landscape wondering vaguely if he should throw away his cigarette and hide the butt.  
⌠yes mr Kent? ⌠ ⌠call me Jonathan please? ⌠ Lex looked up at mr Kent.  
⌠aaah..Clark told you■ Jonathan didn▓t try to pretend he didn▓t know what Lex was talking about. They were just to honest, those Kent▓s ⌠yes ⌠ Lex nodded. Glad he hadn▓t thrown away his cigarette. He took an other drag.  
⌠i believe i owe you an apology ⌠ Lex lifted his hand. ⌠ please don▓t mr Kent please don▓t■ He looked back at the landscape avoiding the pity he would see reflected in those eyes.  
he took an other drag watching the smoke curl up too the sky.  
⌠I▓ve spend all my live trying people to see me for me, my own actions and not those of my father. So please don▓t change your opinion of me over the actions of my father. I couldn▓t bare that and i think i don▓t deserve that kind of contempt■ Jonathan had to think about Lex his words. His respect for the boy grew. he wished Martha was here she would be able to find the words. But he had gotten himself in this whole so he had to get himself out. Besides he owed it to Lex and his son to get it right.  
⌠is that why you never told us? ⌠ ⌠no i never told you because quite frankly its none of your business ⌠ It was actually the first time that Jonathan heard Lex be anything but polite to him. He was right though. And if he hadn▓t been so stubborn and pick headed he had seen that his son had brought home a worthy partner and then maybe it would have been his business.  
⌠it were your actions that changed my mind about you. Not those of your father . The way you keep putting up with me, our words that must have hurt more then i can imagine. Anyway you kept coming back, didn't keep Clark away from us. Those are the actions of a strong man a man i can▓t help myself to respect ⌠ Jonathan watched Lex closely to see if his word made any impact. At first the boy didn▓t move then he simply nodded.  
He knew he owed the boy more. ⌠i was worried for Clark you know■ No Lex did look up, pale grey eyes looking up at him. Smoke still crinkling between them almost creating a fiscal wall between them.  
⌠I wished for him what me and Martha have ⌠ Lex nodded ⌠ a girl, a family ⌠ ⌠no, not that, well that too but actually i wished Clark to have an equal partner. Even when you were dating for a while and i did see that you weren▓t evil you still seemed in charge of the relationship You were always teaching him things, showing him the world, protecting him ⌠ This seemed to get Lex attention. He had never seen such an undignified expression on Luthors face. His mouth was hanging slightly open and the hand in which he held his cigarette was rubbing circles over his bare scalp.  
⌠this weekend i saw that you...■ ⌠are a total basket case that needs your son to keep from going utterly insane■ Lex filled in grinning a bit maniacally.  
⌠there is nothing wrong with needing something son■ ⌠I▓m learning Jonathan I▓m learning ⌠ He smiled at Jonathan again and then got out a pack out of his coat pocket and started the proses of lighting an other cigarette.  
Jonathan frowned at that ⌠does Clark let you smoke this much? ⌠ Lex laughed.  
⌠hell no, but he is making an exception for today. Besides there is no scotch in this house and believe me i searched ⌠ 


End file.
